


[昊叶]ROLL

by takaminalove



Category: dayskyleaf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaminalove/pseuds/takaminalove





	[昊叶]ROLL

[昊叶]ROLL

唐昊死死瞪住在终点非常惬意的看着他攀上去，完全没想过帮把手的男人。  
对，唐昊正在攀岩，他也不知道为什么，反正当他醒过来就在攀。但这些都不重要。  
他只想赶快攀上去然后把男人压在身下狠狠地肏干他！  
意外的，他攀了几下便轻轻松松的攀到崖边，然后直接把叶修扑倒在地上。  
唐昊一手扣住叶修的后脑勺，舌头探入他的口中蛮横地搅动，肆意地舔过牙床，侵犯口腔的每一处，两人的舌头交缠着，来不及嚥下的唾液从嘴角流出来。  
唐昊的手更探进衣服里用两指夹着一颗红点粗鲁的搓揉着，被蹂躏的乳头红肿挺立起来，在白皙的胸膛上格外的红艳，每次的搓弄都使怀中的身体轻轻颤抖起来。  
「你就不能换个地方吗？我的背好痛。」叶修双颊因缺氧而泛起红晕，因后背被细碎的小石头硌得生疼而眉头蹩起，用迷蒙的眼眸看着他，让人产生他在撒娇的错觉，让人恨不得立刻把他抱到最舒适的大床再好好的抚慰他。  
唐昊才这样一想，场景瞬间转换成酒店房间的大床上，叶修全身赤裸的躺在床上，腿大大张开暴露出密穴，唐昊试探性的探入手指，温暖湿润的肠肉就立刻缠了上来，两指在里面搅拌时液体更发出淫秽湿黏的水声。本质还是纯洁的唐昊被密穴里面的热度和湿度还有羞人的声音而有点措手不及，急忙的从里面撤出手指，指尖和后穴之间拉出一条长长的银线。  
低头看着那两团白花花的臀肉和湿漉漉的穴口，唐昊顿时觉得口干舌燥，呼吸不觉急促起来。  
唐昊只觉得手上一沉，才发现自己拿着矿泉水瓶。  
他看着手上的矿泉水瓶再看看叶修，鬼迷心窍的把它抵在入口，看到穴口毫无抵抗一张一合飢渴的含住瓶口，微微抽搐收缩着肠壁，好像要把它含到更深的地方，如此淫乱的景色却令唐昊露出相当不满的表情，心里闪过一丝烦躁，羞涩，火大，各种莫名的情绪溷在一起，最后只能闷哼一声，「真飢渴！」  
他洩愤般猛然抽出瓶口的动作让叶修不自觉的呻吟一声，似是不捨的挽留，使唐昊更气愤的把矿泉水瓶扔到地上，发出极大的巨响。  
唐昊重重的把叶修压住，把硬得发痛的阳具抵住湿漉漉的小穴，叶修瞥了他一眼，随即放松身体方便他进入。  
「为啥不反抗？」唐昊有点纠结，叶修反常的乖巧配合让他很不爽，但叶修真的反抗他会更不爽。  
叶修翻起大大的白眼，「反抗有用吗？」然后抬高屁股，主动掰开臀瓣，「要做就做。」  
略微低沉沙哑的声线显示着他此刻的情动，但满不在乎的语气让唐昊眼中闪过本人也没察觉的委屈，有点愤愤的一改小心缓慢推进的动作，狠狠的刺进后穴。  
「唔、啊啊啊…」体内被彻底贯穿填满的充实感使叶修忍不住呻吟。  
唐昊的鸡巴深深地嵌在了叶修的身体里，肠道紧紧地把在里面冲撞的肉棒咬住，令他更疯狂地顶弄了叶修几十下，柱身一次次的隐没在臀瓣深处，缺乏技巧但充满力度的撞击一下一下的深入叶修的体内深处，被紧致火热的甬道包裹着的快感使唐昊的动作越来越快，越来越粗暴，穴口的淫液被捣成阵阵白沫。  
唐昊的眸色愈发炽热，看着叶修被他压在身下随着自己的动作而浑身颤抖，因快感而不能自抑地呜咽，内心狠狠的悸动着，充满莫名的…喜悦？  
「别人看到也认不出吧…」，唐昊用与身下的强力贯穿相反的轻柔力度，撩开叶修额前凌乱的浏海，好让他把他的表情看得更清楚。波光潋滟的双眸，眼角因快感而微微泛红，全身因快感而泛起潮红，瘫软的任由他摆布。

这些，都只属于我。

「等等、你别……」听到他的话，叶修的脸色变了。  
房间裡蓦然出现几个模煳得看不清面孔的身影，但隐约察觉到是朝夕相对的队友，看到人影的出现叶修的眼神死掉了。  
隐隐约约的人影像是抬头看了过来，视线都集中在自己身上，叶修的身体一下子绷住，使后穴死死地咬住了深插其中的阴茎。  
唐昊看到人影时便下意识遮挡叶修的身体，却被叶修偷袭紧紧的夹住。  
他很不满有人进来，但更不高兴叶修的敏感紧张。  
因为紧张而令肠壁一下一下的收缩蠕动带来的快感，令唐昊的怒火和欲火到达顶点。  
「我干得你舒服还是被看着更有感觉？」唐昊的语气带着明显的恼怒，但被如此直白的追问，就算是叶修也hold不住，只能侧着脸斜眼看着他，故意的说：「你猜？」  
得不到回应的唐昊怒极反笑，随即掰开叶修的大腿到极限，将他的私密处暴露在空气中。  
然后整根抽出到穴口再整根插入，他像打桩机一样撞入叶修体内，每一下都彷佛要将他的后穴戳烂。  
把他干烂，他们才知道这个人是属于他的。  
「不、不！痛…放开……」 双腿内侧不住地抽搐，叶修拼命扭动腰肢想要摆脱痛楚，但唐昊看起来更像淫乱的主动迎合求欢。  
真浪！唐昊带着莫名的恼怒情绪更用力的按住叶修的大腿大幅度抽插，丝毫不知自己已经红透的耳根。

房间里响起一阵阵噗嗤噗嗤的水声，似痛苦又似欢愉的呻吟声，还有背后的人的呑嚥声和粗重喘息。

唐昊就像野兽一样干得双眼发红，  
不准看不准看不准看！！  
他是我的我的我的！

「不要了……太、太快了…好烫……」被狠干的不行的叶修带着哭腔的浪叫求饶，却得不到任何回应，或者是，更加刺激青年的欲火，更狠的操干他使他叫的更浪。  
背后围观的人不知不觉间消失了，两人却毫无所觉。  
酒店的床单经历连番激战后沾满不少液体，叶修的手把床单扯得凌乱，汗湿的脸上满佈剌激而流出的生理泪水，身后不间断如电流的麻痹快感排山倒海而来，侵入每根神经，舒服得脚趾头都卷缩起来，腰也随着唐昊的贯穿而来回摆动着。  
突然，唐昊加速了冲刺的动作，激烈地突冲勐进。  
最后把一股股滚烫的精液射进最深处。

清早醒过来的唐昊，下身湿得一塌胡涂。  
待洗澡后一身清爽走出来，翻出一支矿泉水瓶打算喝时，手突然停顿了一下，差点把矿泉水瓶砸到脚上。  
唐昊满面通红的瞪住手上的水瓶，回味昨天的梦。

\------------------

叶修和唐昊陷入了奇怪的空间。  
叶修表示在每隔半个月一次便会出现的梦境里经历了很多的第一次，包括大众意味上的第一次和……第一次被告白。，  
叶修第一次做梦时，看到唐昊徒手攀岩，便赶紧把他拉上来，拉住他的手检查伤口，结果被獣性大发的后辈用绷带绑在保健室裡玩各种play。  
那段时间的叶修无法直视急救箱内的各种物品。  
进入梦境的唐昊就像发情的野兽不能沟通，最坑爹的是，梦境似乎以他的思想为主导，他能自由的操控。  
「你看我不顺眼我下次躺平让你打吧。」被干得不行差点哭的叶修嚷着。  
「我比较喜欢另一种打♂架。」唐昊高深的笑着，下身的律动更为激烈。  
接着又是，  
啪啪啪。  
啪啪啪。  
和各种啪啪啪。

幸好，经过他的连番试探，发现各种不能描述的内容在现实中只有他记得而唐昊不记得。  
叶修暗自鬆了口气。

但这情况很快被打破。在又一次的啪啪啪后，空间瞬间改变了。  
那里有一张银色的桌子，和一个拥有一切的记忆的唐昊。  
相当不可思议，但叶修懒得探究。  
他正被对面的青年用眼神在他身上来回舔舐，使他头皮发麻菊花一紧。

唐昊神色古怪的看着叶修，好几次想握紧拳头又鬆开，表情不停的转换变化着，最后好像下定决心，然后坚定的看着他。  
「我喜欢你。所以才一直干你。」  
「这可是男人最直接表达感情的方法，不要说你不懂。」  
「不喜欢的话谁要浪费时间？就算是在梦中。」  
唐昊抱着臂一脸别扭的盯住叶修，每说一句耳根便红了几分。

叶修叹气。  
别这样。  
他其实不想明白他眼神中的含意。  
不想明白青年粗暴中越来越轻柔的动作代表什麽。

但是，  
他好像栽了。  
因为这相当笨拙但又真心真意的告白。

\---------------

唐昊走廊遇到叶修，瞬间想起刚才的梦，浑身感到一阵不自在的快步走开，但眼神却不自觉瞟过去。  
「昨晚感觉怎样。」经过的时候，听到叶修用两个人才能听到的声音轻语。  
看着唐昊睁大双眼的呆相，叶修笑得像个恶作剧成功的孩子。

这次，我愿意先踏出第一步。

 

END


End file.
